


Missing The Bus

by ObliviousIero



Series: Prompts [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Imagine your OTP, Kissing, M/M, Potty Mouths, lame sauce, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 05:56:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6599389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObliviousIero/pseuds/ObliviousIero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine your OTP in middle/high school and their bus never comes and they’re stuck inside for multiple hours. Person B finally gathers up the courage to talk to person A and they have a great conversation. Once person B starts to walk away, person A slowly pushes them against the lockers and asks them “When’s the last time you’ve done this since you and person C have broken up?” and proceeds to make out with them.</p><p>Person A: Michael <br/>Person B: Gavin<br/>Person C: Trevor</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing The Bus

**Author's Note:**

> Heeeeeeeeeeeeeey guys! 
> 
> I've been trying to work on writing more and I know that my borrower story desperately needs an update, but I'm working on it, I swear. Things got a little hectic and I lost some of my muse, BUT, I have been writing more again and hopefully will be able to push out a chapter for that, and other things, soon!
> 
> I wrote this in between writings, for some reason writing two or three things at once helps me focus more? Anyway, thank you for reading and tell me what you think!
> 
> Check out my tumblr @Kazooiesbear.tumblr.com

_ “Busses 266, 303, and 196 are currently in delay. Students that take these busses homes are welcome to wait either in the library or the lunchroom until their arrival.” _

 

“Oh bollocks,” Gavin groaned at the announcement, his bus was number 196, which meant he was going to be stuck in school for longer than necessary. He could try to call Geoff, but he was pretty sure he would be too busy to pick him up, and Griffon was out of town for some wood carving convention thing. 

 

He tried thinking about what he could do to pass time until his bus arrived while his teacher finished up lecturing for the last five minutes of class. He didn’t have that much homework, and really it was a Friday. Like hell he wasn’t going to wait till Sunday to actually do any of it. 

 

As the bell rang, he slowly got up and decided he’d go to the lunch room. There was vending machines there, at least he could scroll through twitter and facebook on his while eating chips or something. Packing up his things and walking out of the classroom, he headed for his locker first. 

 

People were rushing around him to leave, some he could see dragging their way towards the library or lunchroom.  _ I feel your pain _ , he thought, looking at them. Right now he really wished he took the bus with a friend or two, but quite a bit of his social group actually had cars or lived close by. It wasn’t his fault, okay not completely his fault, that he couldn’t drive yet. He never had a real need for it, why bother learning?

 

Other than the possibility of his bus being delayed for whatever reason. 

 

By the time Gavin had gathered all his things properly and shut his locker, the hallway was mostly clear. A few people either still at their lockers or in small groups just talking. Shouldering his bag, Gavin went to head off to the lunchroom when a familiar head of curly hair caught his attention. 

 

The pile of red-brown curls belonged to none other than Michael Jones. Michael was sort of popular, in his own way. It wasn’t that he was on the football team or was class president or something, he just happened to get the attention of others. Part of it might be that he had a tendency to be loud, screaming at people who get on his nerves, once in awhile it’s followed by a swift punch. You could call him a ‘bad boy’ but anyone who actually knew Michael were more likely to think of him as a fiery nerd with a temper problem. 

 

He also happened to be Gavin’s current crush. 

 

Michael intimidated Gavin greatly, even if the Brit thought he was cute and adorable and the greatest thing since beans on toast. He also was very aware of Michael’s temper and give-no-shits attitude. Gavin wasn’t a very confident person already, and he would hate to be rejected, very loudly, by Michael. Hell, Gavin’s last relationship only happened because he was the one who got asked, instead of the other way around. It also ended on a very bad note, something along the lines that Trevor thought Gavin was too much work, too annoying, and seriously needed a personality makeover.

 

Gavin tries not to think about it too much, or that it happened not even two days after they had finally slept together. 

 

Now, in a nearly empty hallway, Gavin finally had a chance to actually  _ talk _ to Michael for the first time. Rather or not he takes it, is kind of up in the air. He fidgeted where he was standing, sort of creepily watching as Michael went through his locker. Taking a deep breath, Gavin decided to just walk over and at least say hi. That’s the best way to start a possible conversation, right?

 

However, when Gavin got closer, he noticed that Senior’s sweatshirt was from Fallout, he recognized the colours and designed. 

 

“Have you played the new Fallout?” Gavin blurted out, staring at Michael’s back until the older of the two jumped and turned to look at him.    
“Yeah, dude.” He said, smiling. Well, at least he wasn’t pissed….yet. “Have you? What do you think of it?”   
“I think it’s pretty top, but I haven’t quite beaten it yet. Not sure who to side with yet, I’m thinking the Railroad.”   
“Really? I beat it the other day, I went with helping the Brotherhood.”   
“But, they're okay with genocide! They’ll kill all the Synths. Poor Valentine…” 

 

They talked and debated about who to side with for Fallout 4 before moving on to other games they both liked. They both were into Halo and Minecraft. Michael had mentioned this game called Banjo Kazooie, while Gavin mentioned how much he loved Hitman. Eventually the video game talk died down, and they moved on to personal lives. 

 

“So, you’re Gavin, right? I think my friend Ray is in one of your classes. He’s a Junior.” Michael said, and Gavin nearly kicked himself for not introducing himself properly. 

“Uh, yeah, I am.” He nodded. “Ray, as in Ray Narvaez? He’s funny, I think we share chemistry together.”   
“His dry humor is pretty amusing.” Michael agreed, “Wish he would stop saying YOLO every five seconds though. I’m gonna punch him one of these days, I swear.”   
“Oh God, I thought he only said that to our teacher. I was his partner for a project, and he managed to not only mix the wrong chemicals, but literally melted the bottom of the beaker. First thing out of his mouth was ‘Yolo, amiright?’” Gavin said, poorly imitating the Puerto Rican and making Michael laugh.    
“Yeah, he’s an idiot. Anyway, I’m Michael.”   
“I know,” Gavin responded immediately, before realizing that might have been weird. “I mean, I see you a lot in the hall and like, you know. I’m not-”   
“Dude, chill. Small school.” Michael shrugged.   
“So… Why are you hanging around school anyway?” Gavin asked.   
“Ahh, my car decided to shit itself last week, and my mom works till about threeish. What about you?”   
“My bus is delayed. I don’t drive and Ge- my dad, doesn’t get off till way late.”   
“What about your mom?”   
“She’s out of town.”

“Ahh,” Michael hummed. “Makes sense, I’m kinda glad though. Usually I just in the lunchroom, nice to actually talk to someone. Especially when they’re interesting.”   
“I’m interesting?” Gavin asked, hoping his ears aren’t turning red or anything. 

“Not every day you hear a British accent in Texas.”    
“Why does everyone immediately question the accent.” Gavin asked rhetorically. “And, I’m kind of adopted.”   
“Your parents adopted you from England?”   
“Mhmm,”   
“Any particular reason why?”   
  


Gavin shrugged, choosing not to answer that. He had reasons for not being in England anymore, and didn’t feel like sharing.    
  
_ “Attention students, busses 266, 303, and 196 are now here. Please go to your bus immediately.”  _

 

Well, that was convenient.    
  
“Looks like my bus is here,” Gavin stated, disappointment leaking into his voice. “Guess I’ll see you around.”   
“We should hang out sometime, can I see your phone real quick? I can put my number in.”   
“That sounds top.” Gavin smiled, digging into his pocket while Michael rolled his eyes with a laugh.   
“Yeah,” he snorted. “Tippy toppers, I’m sure.” He mocked playfully, before taking the phone from Gavin’s hand and pressing in his number before giving it back.    
  
Gavin took the phone with a smile, reading the new contact.  _ Micoo <3 _

 

“Who the hell is Micoo?” Gavin asked, giggling a little and trying not to blush at the added heart.   
“That’s how you’ve been saying my name this whole time, idiot.” Michael laughed.    
“I have n-”   
  
_ “Attention students, busses will be leaving in one minute.” _

 

“Oh right, bus I should get going.” Gavin sighed, “See you around Michael.”   
  


Gavin gave the Senior a fleeting smile, before turning around.    
  


Only to feel a hand grip his arm and yank him right back, and press him against the lockers. Blinking, Gavin’s found his focus on Michael’s face, which looked either very determined or possibly slightly angry. Also, it was way too close to his own face, and getting closer. Gavin leaned further into the lockers, feeling his heartbeat pick up from the proximity alone.    
  
“Micheal? What are yo-”   
“You and that Trevor guy dated a little while ago, right?” Michael interrupted.   
“Um, y-yeah?” Gavin answered, confused as to what exactly was going on.    
“So you haven’t done anything like this since then, right?”   
“Done wha- mmph!”   
  
Gavin was pretty sure he was suddenly dreaming. He had a very vivid dream of a school day which lead to Micheal Jones’ lips being against his. But unlikely his other vivid dreams, this one wasn’t suddenly controllable once he figured out that he was dreaming. Nope, Michael was still very much trying to kiss him while Gavin was shocked into stillness.    
  
_ Get a grip Gav. _ He thought to himself and starting pressing back. Which only served as more encouragement for Michael, who smiled into their kiss and moved his hands from where they were pinning Gavin’s shoulders against cool metal, to his waist, hands gently curling around them. Then Michael started getting rougher, thumbs pressing into Gavin’s hipbones and nipping at his bottom lip, causing the Brit to let his mouth fall open, allowing Michael to get a real taste of Gavin.    
  
He wasn’t sure how long it lasted, hopefully not long enough to make Gavin miss his bus, but it also ended much sooner than he wanted as well. Michael slowly pulled away, giving him a small peck once more before properly separating them. Gavin’s eyes opened slowly, taking in the freckled face before him, that was adorning a small, triumphant smirk and brown eyes that seemed to almost have small flames in them with how much brighter they suddenly seemed.    
  
“How long,” Michael started, letting a hand trail up Gavin’s side,” has it been since you’ve done  _ that _ ?”    
  


Gavin didn’t reply, too busy staring back at Michael in disbelief and trying not to squirm under his touch.    
  
“Hmm?” Michael prompted, eyes seeming to glance down at Gavin’s lips for a moment. Possibly wanting to go back to what they were doing already.   
“Uh, umm…” Gavin found his voice, kind of. “Not since… since Trev…”   
“How about you stay here with me, and we can go to my house and make up for some lost time?”   
“Lost….time?” Gavin questioned.   
“Gavin,” Michael sighed with a shake of his head. “Dude, you’ve been staring at me for weeks, at first it was kind of weird. But you’re cute, so I asked Ray about you, and I liked what I heard. Someone had to make a move.”   
“But-”   
“No buts, not yet.” Michael winked and Gavin blushed. “Come on, I wanna discuss the new Halo Collection with you.”   
  
With that, Michael started dragging Gavin with him towards the cafeteria, hand tight around his thin wrist. Not that it was very hard, Gavin followed after him willingly, like a love sick puppy.


End file.
